The Warmth Found Within A Biting Cold
by nw
Summary: Updated! A confrontation between Ryoga and Ranma leaves Akane to bandage up Ranma's wounds. RA fluffyness. To be continued? You decide! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Notes: **_Hello! The other day I was re-reading some Ranma 1/2 manga, and I was reminded just how adorable Ranma and Akane are when they're close together - they get all fluttered and self-conscious. Awww.. so that train of thought created this story._

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters from Ranma 1/2 belong to the genius Rumiko Takahashi! No profit made, etc etc.

* * *

**The Warmth Found Within A Biting Cold**

Ranma's eyes flickered open, his senses regaining at rapid pace as his consciousness reawakened. His back ached slightly from the awkward positioning against the rough and un-levelled rock floor. Noticing that he was crouched in a ball and following that train of thought in a dozy, slow-minded stupor, he immediately became aware of the intense cold. It was prickling at his fingertips and most keenly at his toes; he noticed he was shivering but did not move.

His sleepiness left him in a lightning-bolt of realization, as he sat upright and scanned around him. Or that is, attempted to scan – it was almost pitch black. His mind immediately went to Akane. She was, despite how he would always tease her, smaller than himself and would be equally if not more cold.

His eyes had very slightly adjusted to the (lack of) lighting and he could vaguely recognise the dim outlines of the objects around him – two packs, dumped against the cave wall to his left, one half open with the contents messily spilt out (that must be his). In front of him, where the fire had been, he could discern nothing more than a bundle of half-burnt wood scraps. And there – to his close right, a small huddled figure in a ball with her arms tightly around her legs. Akane appeared to still be sleeping, though it must have been most awkwardly judging by shivering.

Having more than an average level of knowledge concerning survival skills, he knew she should be awakened and that the fire needed to be lit again as soon as possible.

"Akane," he called gently, "Wake up."

The shadow of a figure twitched slightly but did not wake. Crawling over, he lightly put a hand on her shoulder, shocked at how cold it was. Then he realized it wasn't only her shoulder; his hands were just as frosty. He gave her a slight nudge and repeated himself. She woke with a sudden jerk as if violently pushed, sitting up and shaking her head from left to right attempting to see.

"W-w.." she began, obviously still mentally asleep.

Ranma calmed her down. She stopped panicking enough to sneeze violently. Ranma was secretly concerned, and told her, "I think we're snowed in."

They made their way to the cave entrance and sure enough, there was a pile of fresh snow blocking it from light, heat and the outside world.

Akane looked at where she guessed his face was and asked, "Can't you clear it off somehow? One of your moves?"

Ranma shook his head, explaining that he suspected they were still in the depths of the night. It was likely that the blizzard was in full motion, so clearing the tunnel would only invite winds and temperatures that would freeze them to death. They had no choice but to wait until morning.

Both of them struggled with their emotions on the inside. There was an overbearing fear of illness or at worst case death, not to mention their lack of supplies or rations. Strangely, what was more worrying to them, understandingly because of their teenage hormones, was the unspoken prospect of having to share body heat to survive. Ranma was quite thankful for the darkness, or Akane would have seen his face brighten in colour at the possibility. He hastily pushed the thought aside before he got lost in them.

They worked diligently and effectively rummaging Ranma's already open pack to find something to relight the fire with. After a brief struggle, they managed, burning paper they found.

What in the world was paper doing in one of their packs? Akane pondered. Unless it was…

She let out a brief shriek, "Ranma! That's our only map!"

His eyes went wide in realization as he grabbed the half-burning map from the fire and attempted in somewhat humorous vein to undo the damage. It was too late though as the map was half charcoal black, which detached itself and fluttered to the ground as ashes. All they had left was a small fragment.

"Er… at least it got the fire going…" he mumbled with a slight tone of amusement.

Akane however, did not appear to be so light-hearted. She seemed uncharacteristically concerned, as she put her head in her hands and brought her legs to her chest. Ranma had never seen her so vulnerable. Alarm went off in his mind – he could handle natural diasters with ease and confidence but comforting girls was something he was not apt to do.

"H-hey… Akane… c'mon, what's wrong?" he asked meekly, noticeably uncomfortable. No reply.

"Akane?"

Slowly, her eyes appeared peeking out from behind her fringe and she shot him a half-hearted look of annoyance.

"How did we get into this mess?" she mumbled.

He blinked.

_The two families, the Tendos and the Saotomes, had arranged to go on a short, post-Christmas vacation together. Genma and Soun had ambiguously announced their luck in acquiring a cabin in the mountains not too far from Nermia, supposedly won from some sort of shogi competition (they were rather vague on these details), for a week-long stay within the peace of the mountain air._

_There was, however, one small exception. Nabiki, as the family treasurer, declared that if they were to make it in time to stay in the cabin, their funds unfortunately stopped short of bus tickets for two of them._

_After much ado and a fair share of beatings passed from Saotome father and son, it was decided that between the fit martial artists (that is, Soun, Genma, Ranma and Akane), straws would be drawn to see who would have to endure the arduous trek to the mountains on foot. After a clearly rigged drawing-of-the-straws, Ranma and Akane were loaded with supplies, a map and several winks, being told to begin their journey the very next day in order to arrive at the cabin at approximately the same time as the others. Once they realised that complaining was futile, they accepted this quagmire with mirrored expressions of hopelessness. They set off the next morning as the rays of the sun edged over the horizon and bathed the day in light of new opportunities._

Ranma fixed her with a look as they both came out of their reflections. Unable to think of something better to say, he meekly uttered, "I think our scheming parents have a little to do with it…"

Akane seemed to lighten a little and a small, but nonetheless genuine, laugh escaped her lips.

"They're paying for this…" she replied.

"Ah don't worry, I'm sure your Dad's going to suffer enough stress when he hears about it; it's my Pop who's getting a beating when we get out of here!" replied Ranma, slightly relieved that Akane's spirits where improving.

His confidence slightly wavered again as she did not give any reply. In fact, Akane was sitting in almost a trance. He was reached a hand to wave in front of her face, but moved back with surprise when she suddenly and energetically jumped to her feet.

"Okay!" she declared, newfound enthusiasm balancing out her crushed spirits before. "Let's get through tonight."

To say that he was impressed was an understatement. How could her moods fluctuate from such extremes so easily? When he was in a self-pitied depression, it usually took a lot more than a few shy comments to provoke a change of energy. He had no time for speculation, however. As the numbness in his toes bitterly reminded him, they had to do something about the cold.

Akane was already searching through both their packs for useful items. Her face changed to a strange expression. Something was clearly dawning on her. Before he could ask, she turned to him with an odd look.

"I didn't notice before," she told him, "but uhm… I think I accidentally took someone else's pack."

His eyes widened. They should have two sleeping bags, which would have sustained them to survive through the night.

"So who's pack do you have?"

"Whoever was taking the kitchen items."

He knocked a hand to his head; she tipped the bag upside down. An array of wooden cooking utensils spilt out, the only useful items being matches and a lengthy, thick tablecloth.

Ranma took out the only sleeping bag from his own pack and sighed dejectedly, mentally accepting the long night of freezing temperature awaiting him. He put the sleeping bag in front of her and resignedly took the tablecloth.

She shot him an odd look, "What are you doing?"

Of course there was no way Akane would actually want to- or even agree to- sharing a sleeping bag. There were those thoughts again. He had to check himself before his thoughts were illuminated on his face by the fire-light.

"Whaddya think? I'm going to wrap myself in this to stay warm. We only have one sleeping bag so the honourable thing is to let you have it. It's a martial artist's duty to-"

His speech was interrupted by a swift whack in the face by said sleeping bag. "Are you forgetting that I'm a martial artist as well, Ranma? Not to mention you'll freeze in that tablecloth."

"Erhm," asked Ranma in a hesitant tone, "so what do you suppose we do?"

Only after he had said this did she realize the implications of her words. One sleeping bag… her and Ranma in need of body heat… she had to turn her head pretending to sneeze to hide her face from her alarmed blush. Not that she disliked the idea, not at all, it was just … it seemed almost too convenient. After 3 years in Nermia, she had half a mind to expect Shampoo, Kodachi or Ukyo to fight their way through the blizzard, dig through the snow and attempt to pull them apart in their sleep. Yes, her brain had certainly conditioned itself to expect seemingly bizarre things. So why couldn't it accept the possibility of her and Ranma spending a night in a sleeping bag? Ack! – there was only so long she could pretend to sneeze for. She had to cut off the thoughts immediately.

They sat in silence. They moved closer to the fire and stared into its depths.

_After a day of hiking and travel, they had reached the mountains. The gorgeous scenery was beguilingly innocent, giving no indication of the dangerous night they were to spend within it. They were forced to find shelter when it started snowing – they were also tired from all the travelling. On the mountainside a small tunnel was noticed with it's entrance against the mountain wall and partially also on the dirt floor; the cave tunnelled underground. They retreated within it with the intention of having a short rest, but as they ate they noticed the snow becoming increasingly intense as a snowstorm and eventually a blizzard descended. Their best option was to wait until it finished. This being agreed to, they built a small fire and nodded off for a brief sleep, waking to find that night had brought a fierce cold and entrapment within the cave._

Ranma snapped out of his stupor at Akane's (genuine) sneeze to turn to her and ask again, in a firm tone which showed it's underlying care, that she please use the sleeping bag immediately.

But what about him? She argued with stubborn reasoning. His super-ego took charge to paint a smug expression on his face, confidently reassuring her that he'd "been through worse". The act was ruined with a well-timed sneeze and violent shudder on his part.

"Ranma… we're both going to be blocks of ice by morning if we just sit here arguing," said Akane seriously.

Their eyes met and they were both sincere as facades were dropped.

"W-would you really be so against sharing a sleeping bag?" whispered Akane, her cheeks lightly tinted with a blush kept expertly under control.

Ranma however, could not keep his blush under control, as his face reddened noticeable and his eyes widened. Did he hear correctly, or was he already suffering pneumonia-induced delirium?

"N-no!" he replied suddenly, a little too energetically, remembering himself. "I mean… I wouldn't have a problem with it… if you don't." He lowered his head slightly but continued looking at her.

Akane resolved to herself not to make a big deal out of it. It was a matter of life and death, that was the only reasoning behind it. Surely. How could something so simple become a complex emotional struggle when adolescents with delicate feelings were involved?

"Well then!" she said, picking up the sleeping bag and unrolling it so the other side was at his cross-legged body. "Get in."

He almost peaked with a mixture of emotions, but rather than get inside the sleeping bag he hastily stood up.

"Ah, you get in first, Akane, I need to sort out the fire."

She stared at him with puzzlement but following her resolution, got into the sleeping bag. She attempted to move to the very edge of her side, but it was a futile battle – she was only making it twisted and messier. Her blush increased seeing just how close they would be.

Ranma, in the meantime, was attempting to recollect himself. In a bid to buy time, he was fiddling with the packs. He threw the tablecloth and the majority of the wooden kitchen utensils onto the fire, but could bide time no longer.

While Ranma did something to the fire, Akane was frantically trying to think of which way she should be facing. She had already ruled out facing her right as a possibility, as that would be the side Ranma gets in. But there would be less room if she was on her back, wouldn't there? Damn Ranma! He tricked her into getting in the sleeping bag first. He couldn't possibly know the mental turmoil she was going through.

Alas, he did. At least, thought Ranma, as he attempted to act casual as he got on his knees and crawled to the sleeping bag, the idea was working. He certainly felt warmer already.

As Akane turned onto her left side, she felt Ranma slide his way into the sleeping bag, being almost meticulously careful trying to keep his distance. But the size of the sleeping bag would have none of that. They were very much touching from shoulder to waist.

Neither of them moved, despite being terribly uncomfortable. It was extremely awkward. After a little while, Akane's teeth began to chatter.

"Are you still cold?" asked Ranma with concern.

"Um.. a little, yes," she replied, rubbing her feet together. That was an understatement, she thought to herself.

"Ah jeez…" he mumbled, "What's the point of sharing this thing if we're still cold?"

She shrugged. He felt it. She sneezed. He made a decision.

"Don't call me a pervert, okay? And please don't hit me," Ranma began rambling, building up in volume, as Akane stared at the cave wall wondering what he was on about.

"But you need to warm up or you'll get sick."

And with that last statement, he turned his body to hers and wrapped his arms around her lightly, finding her hands and covering them with his own. She made a half-choked shriek, but stopped herself and settled with a sharp intake of breath.

Great, he thought. She was probably thinking of the best way to maul him before escaping into the roaring blizzard. How foolish of him to- wait, what was that? Akane had just relaxed into him, even… wiggling closer? His thoughts blanked out as he lay there comfortably in bliss. Maybe she did like him after all.

Akane was grinning maniacally to herself, glad to be facing the rock wall. Her expression must look pretty comical by now. Ranma was warm… she intertwined her hands within his larger ones and gave them a small squeeze. He was either asleep or paralysed from shock behind her, she could tell, but either way he seemed relaxed at last. His arms tightened around her.

Starting from where their bodies connected against each other, at Ranma's chest and Akane's back, warmth was spreading slowly. It was tingling in their hands and creeping up their arms, reddening their cheeks (not that they needed help), working down their waists and being sealed in the depths of the sleeping bag. All possibilities of freezing to sickness or worse melted away.

When Ranma's mental blank disappeared, he noticed there was still one part of his body causing him discomfort. Those darn toes of his; they'd been frostbit since he woke up somewhat an hour ago. He tried rubbing his feet together but no change… he shuffled a little, trying to find a heated part of the sleeping bag to warm them against; but Akane's feet didn't reach that far down so it was nothing more than cold plastic material.

Akane noticed his wriggling, "What's the matter?"

"Uh…" he trailed off, embarrassed, "My toes are frozen."

Akane, who's own feet were blissfully warm themselves, sympathised. She was becoming sleepy, being so comfortable and feel so secure. "I'll warm 'em up for you…" she mumbled, eyes closing.

Ranma distinctively felt a warm foot shuffle in the sleeping bag and then place itself against his knee. He was wrong in thinking that he could get no more embarrassed; Akane seemed so innocent. The foot slowly travelled downwards but could not reach his toes. Akane shuffled down a bit in his embrace until her head was on his chest, and her foot found his. Her toes rubbed against his and he sighed contentedly; _finally_ some warmth for his poor toes! Her other foot then shuffled around. Apparently it wasn't comfortable; Akane wrapped her whole leg in between his and with a final mumble, "There ya go… warm yet…", she seemingly nodded off to sleep.

Oh, and how warm he was indeed. He smiled to himself, bending his knees (Akane's knees automatically bent with them) so he could inch his body down and rest his head on the crook of her neck.

They should go tromping through blizzards more often… he thought, joining Akane in sleep.

Morning came, and the sunshine became strong enough to melt away the snow blocking the cave entrance. Soun, Genma, Nodoka, Nabiki and Kasumi were searching for their missing relatives with concern. They had heard of the dangerous blizzard which had consumed the mountain the previous day, and had no sign of Ranma or Akane at the cabin.

"Tendo, look at this!" shouted Genma. Well, he had intended to shout. Instead, he energetically waved a sign with those words on it, being in Panda form.

The others saw this and gathered at the small entrance to a cave, dripping with water from what used to be snow.

"Hmm.. we should check inside," said Soun, climbing down slightly with caution.

When they had walked a short distance to the end of the cave, they exclaimed in alarm at what they saw: Ranma and Akane huddled in a sleeping bag together, engaged in what looked like happy slumber. They were wrapped in each others' arms.

"Oh! My Ranma is a healthy, virile man after all!" said Nodoka, with obvious pride and a delighted expression.

"Oh my," said Kasumi, "But they aren't married yet, it's not right!"

Nabiki smirked amusedly, though sad that she did not have her camera, "Comfortable, guys?"

Soun and Genma were doing some kind of bizarre, jovial dance in the background, exclaiming randomly about the success of their matchmaking schemes.

Finally, the couple stirred and looked up with tired eyes. Usually, they would have jumped away in shock and begun the loud proclamations of denial. Something had changed, though. Akane merely put her head back into Ranma's chest (they had moved around in their sleep) while Ranma glared at their audience and said, with a hint of indignation, "Dya mind? We're trying to sleep here."

Nodoka shooed everyone out of the cave with a beaming face.

* * *

_So I know not much happened, butplease review! I'd love to hear your thoughts. Hm, also, if you have any story suggestions, mention or email them._

_Bye until next time!_


	2. The Consequences Of Being Warm

**Author's Notes:** Oh, whoa! I was so overwhelmed with the response that this story got! WhenI finished the first chapter, I was toying with the idea of continuing it, but your fabulous reviews compelled me to. It'll probably go on for another few chapters or so, nothing too long, just enough to wrap everything up neatly.

I was entertained by asuggestion made by dennisud, to have Nodoka appointed guardian of the cabin for R/A, but thought it would be unfair for the rest of the group to be deprived of a holiday ; ). Credit goes to Daouid for the idea of having hotsprings.

Thanks everyone, your feedback was very touching!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Consequences Of Being Warm**

The group had reached their destination without much further ado, leaving the cave-incident to take centre spotlight as a conversational topic among most of them. Ranma and Akane could do nothing but admit secretly that they'd brought it upon themselves. The cabin turned out to be rather nice – it was tucked into a fold of the mountain, on a cliff face overlooking a scenic view. Inside it was cosy and compact, but neat and organised, with a high ceiling and polished wooden floors. The best part of all, however, was something that even Genma and Soun were surprised to discover (perhaps more than any of them). Ranma had found a passageway at the back of the cabin which receded downwards, lost all it's furnishing and indulged the walker in darkness and a floor literally of dirt, before emerging them in front of a dazzling natural hot spring, secluded from the public. It even had a division in the middle to separate the male and female areas. (although this was hardly absolute: if one wanted to, they could peek over. This made them all sigh with relief that Happosai had been left to his panty-thieving ways back in Nermia). Around the hot spring were large, moss covered rocks (still with layers of snow from the night before) and thick groups of trees which reached to the sky and hid the area from view with their branches.

It was shortly after the shock of finding their own personal hot springs that Soun and Genma were pressed to reveal what the catch was, and more importantly, how they _really_ got the cabin. Eventually, after many hearty laughs and sweat-drops passed between the two, they were persuaded by the patiently firm but authoritative Nodoka into a more detailed explanation of their acquisition of the cabin. As it turned out, they weren't lying about the shogi game, but it was against a man in severe gambling debt. To play against him they had to bet the Tendo's house, Dojo and Saotome's only child (Ranma) – merely for an opportunity to have the cabin for a week. To say the least, Saotome mother and son were not pleased. The latter engaged his father in a hefty beating while the former attempted to lecture him. Kasumi voiced her strong disapproval at Soun, which effected him harsher than any beating ever would.

Nevertheless, the mandatory punishments over, there was one last problem to address before they could all relax and enjoy the warmth of the hot springs. The cabin was small to begin with, but factoring in the large number of people they had made it ultimately short of beds for two people. This time, before straws were even suggested, it was instantly agreed that Soun and Genma would have to find somewhere around the cabin to sleep on futons. They protested only feebly, mumbling about how it was thanks to them that they had the cabin in the first place. One comment from Nodoka was all that was needed, as this was to remind Genma of his un-honourable gambling of Ranma, and to ask him what else he had waged Ranma for in the past. Suffice to say, this silenced both of them effectively.

Two other rooms were left as sleeping areas: one with three single beds against the walls of it's small dimensions, and one other only slightly larger with a double bed.

Ranma and Akane noticed that the consideration of who would take the double bed seemed to cause endless delight to the others, who pretended without much success to be genuinely thinking about it, before firmly deciding it would be them.

In fact, it was Nabiki who provoked them into agreeing, with a sly grin and a carefully considered mocking, "Well, since you two seem to enjoy _sleeping together_ so much," (she was glared daggers at by the both of them at this particular choice of words), "why don't you take it?"

They wiped their glares off and looked at each other briefly. They could not say that remarks of this kind were unexpected, but their eye contact told each other, 'If they want to play that game…'.

Ranma shrugged with all the perfection of calculated apathy, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes, "Yeah, why not Nabiki?"

Akane grinned good naturedly and added, "If you insist," walking to the room to drop her bag down. (her right bag this time. Kasumi was not pleased to find they had resorted to burning all the kitchen items, but admitted it was not their fault).

The others were left blinking slightly, again surprised at the conduct between them. It was hard to tell if it was an act put on to make them think they were together; a scheme concocted between them.

What is was, however, was something much simpler, though these explanations are often overlooked. Ranma and Akane were just too used to their families interfering. After over three years, they had grown immune to it, not much caring for whatever comments they passed on their relationship or even sexual innuendo suggestively implied. They knew that between them there were no elaborate schemes or facades and simply accepted to themselves that it was for them to work out, at whatever time they deemed appropriate. (in other words: when they built up enough courage). If their families wanted to push them, why not just go along with it? It was not deceitful or manipulative, it was merely easier than resisting, which only seemed to increase their assertions and matchmaking attempts.

After the incident in the cave, their behaviour and interaction was effected contrastingly on two levels. On one, they were more comfortable with each other's presence. There was less of the usual insecurity that they often held inside themselves, and more of an unspoken understanding of acceptance. Yet on the physical level, they had become ultra-sensitive around the other, almost to the point of agitation. They were cautious and tense because even the smallest touch was enough to jolt memories and bring recollections of how warm and comfortable they had been… against each other. They had never been so physically close before, especially out of their own wills.

The rest of the afternoon and most of the night was spent by all whiling away in relaxed states by the hot springs. They would ponder things like dinner, money matters or each other, or not think at all; slipping into a peaceful state of half-slumber. Nodoka took the opportunity to approach Akane in the hot springs, while she was dozing off in a corner.

"Akane," she addressed her in her usual motherly and kind tone, "Can I talk to you?"

Akane opened her eyes and smiled slightly, "Sure, what is it Aunt Nodoka?"

Something seemed to flicker in the depths of the older woman's eyes. A sort of warm humour.

"Well, that's the thing, Akane," she explained, "I wonder when you'll be calling me 'Mother' instead."

Akane's mouth opened to say something, but Nodoka pressed on, "I don't mean to pressure or irritate you like I know my hopeless husband and Soun do, (they don't have much wits when it comes to romance, I'm afraid) but from my observations I certainly know that feelings exists between you and Ranma," at the look in Akane's eyes she added sincerely, "from_ both_ sides. Now, I don't seek to interfere. It seems, judging by the failed wedding, that you both have enough interferences as it is. But I feel the responsibility to give you some well-meaning advice."

She looked at the attentive Akane, who nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I have been thinking about your situation. What recently happened in the cave shows that I was right with what I gathered. I know that you two becoming close there was not simply an act done out of need to keep warm - there's no need to blush, dear, it's perfectly understandable. You're afraid of becoming close to Ranma in the everyday chaos of Nermia because of all the people chasing you both, isn't that right?"

Akane nodded hesitantly. She found her voice and spoke, "It's just… it's hard enough as it is, just living normally. The wedding attempt just proved that our marriage wouldn't change anything for them."

"Well you see Akane, you are forgetting one thing, and it is this aspect which will make all the difference. At the time, your pursuers still believed that your marriage was only an arrangement by your parents – which it was, no matter what feelings lay beneath it. If you believe that expressing your feelings openly to one another and making it known to the others will make things worse, it may be true to a certain extent, but how much worse could it possibly get? If you make it clear… to everyone, that this is what you both want and you're willing to fight for it, then I'm sure you'll find that your problems will recede rather than intensify. If you've managed to build a strong relationship with each other in the midst of all of these obstacles, (which by the looks of it you have), then you don't need to worry about it being broken under the same circumstances."

Embarrassment for being talked to so bluntly by her prospective mother-in-law was still tinging Akane's cheeks a faint red. She looked at Nodoka meekly and asked, "Um… I can't speak for Ranma, but are my feelings really so… transparent?"

Nodoka only smiled and said, "It's just woman's intuition on my part. You say that you can't speak for Ranma, well he's not much for words either. Among other things, it's one of the unfortunate consequences of being raised by his macho father of his. But I know his heart is in the right place."

"Thank you, Nodoka..." said Akane, bowing her head in gratitude. She noted Nodoka's less than warm sentiments about Genma and figured she was still angry at him for gambling with Ranma at stake again.

"Anytime, Akane. Just think about it, okay? I'm going to help Kasumi with dinner now," and with these parting words, she left. Akane didn't need to have been told to think about it; she thought about it long into the evening.

That night, after a wonderful dinner prepared by Kasumi and Nodoka's elaborate cooking methods (without any utensils, since they were burnt in an effort to keep warm the night before), all were tranquil.

Except for Ranma, who was beginning to feel the impact of his earlier decision to bunk in with Akane at night; he was quite nervous, high-strung like a cat. He decided, for the sake of his sanity, that he should attempt to go to bed early to avoid a tense situation of Akane crawling into bed with him. Hopefully, by his reasoning, he would be sound asleep. He had briefly considered pouring cold water onto himself, so that it wouldn't be _too_ awkward, though he thought this would be suspicious: it was mid-winter and there was hot water readily available around him. So with a stretch and a yawn he announced to the others that he was turning in early. As he was closing the door, he distinctly heard Nabiki's voice saying, "Akane, you aren't going with him?", and grinned slightly hearing what followed, "Ow! That hurt."

Alas, poor Ranma's plans never seem to go as smoothly as he hopes. He lay in bed restless, mind thinking of many things at one time, not quite making progress on any one of them. After what seemed to him as a ridiculously short period of time (but glancing at the clock on the wall told him that two hours had already passed. He would never understand the concept of time), Akane quietly entered the room. His eyes closed immediately as he feigned sleep, a little too casually. But she did not notice, getting into bed and with a mighty yawn, and falling asleep.

He glared in astonishment. How could she get to sleep so easily! Ranma almost took it as a personal insult. He wriggled closer to her to make sure that she was really asleep. She was, judging by the unusually serene expression on her face, her deep and slow breathing and her relaxed body posture. Hmm… she really is cute, he mused, anger forgotten as he continued unconsciously to look at her. She was wearing her usual baggy yellow pyjamas and turned to the side opposite him. Realizing how close he was, he hastily lay on his back and whacked himself on the face lightly with one hand, giving himself a pep talk.

'Snap out of it, Saotome. You need to get some sleep! Imagine if she caught you staring at her in the middle of the night, you'd be spending the rest of the week outside in the snow!'

He was following this train of thought when abruptly, Akane turned sides to face him and glomped onto his arm. It shocked him so much that he almost jumped, but he noticed instantly that she was obviously in a dream. Her arms wrapped around his and she snuggled her head into his shoulder, making him blush and sweat uncomfortably. Being glomped by Shampoo he was used to, but with Akane it was a different thing altogether. He couldn't bring his attentions away from the warmth of her small hands, the tickling of her soft hair against his shoulder, and he even thought he could feel the soft beating of her heart against his abdomen. It had to be her heart, because his own was hardly beating so leisurely; it was irregular and rapid.

With a sigh, he sunk further into the mattress. Accepting his insomnia, he did not dare to move should he wake her (and also, though he would not admit this to himself, because it was quite pleasant to have the fiancé he liked hugging him so tenderly).

Akane awoke as the first rays of light streamed in through the window, feeling oddly secure and refreshed. Although she had already forgotten her dreams last night, she was convinced that they were pleasant, and the otherwise unexplained happiness she felt seemed to vouch for this. Ranma was nowhere to be seen. She was slightly perturbed to find herself in the middle of the bed, and hoped she had not scared him off with violent kicking during the night, or other embarrassing bedside habits (little did she know, indeed).

Staying in her pyjamas, she wandered outside to find Soun and Genma asleep in the main room on futons. It was hard to miss them: they were in the middle of the room, both snoring audibly. It seemed as though everyone else was still sleeping also, most of them had stayed up delighting in the hot springs. She made her way through the passageway which would lead her back there.

Once she emerged in the fresh dawn light, she saw Ranma sitting cross-legged on one of the large rocks, facing the steaming water. He had his back to her and appeared to be in deep thought, though this was only a guess as she could not see his face. Akane decided to test just how deep in thought he was, and focused her energies on creeping behind him as quietly as she could (wearing slippers). She reached behind him without him making any signs that he had heard her; she stared at his back in surprise. Reaching her forefinger out, she poked him firmly, at which he gave a sudden lurch and almost fell into the water. He jumped up and turned around, almost falling in once more when he noticed who it was.

"You okay, Ranma?" she asked, taken aback. She noticed the bags under his eyes…

"You weren't sleeping, were you?"

Ranma jumped off the rock, considering it best for now to avoid high places, and replied, "Ha, ha, ha… Akane, why would I be sleeping?"

She smirked. The excess of arrogance in his voice told her that he had indeed been sleeping.

"How should I know?" she asked with honest puzzlement.

"I was just …. thinking, that's all." Ranma considered this fairly close to the truth. He had simply rearranged the order of things: he had been sleeping then, yes, but last night he had been thinking.

Akane stepped closer to him, but not too close. Nodoka's words still hung in her mind. She decided to push him further, and added as innocently as she could, "So what were you thinking about?"

He stared blankly, eyes slightly widening as he noticeably tensed. His face turned to the sky as he observed it, apparently interested in the weather patterns. Ranma was not a good liar, and this added to his absolute lack of sleep made him lamely reply after a brief silence, "Um, about… me..."

But after he turned to look her in the eyes, and saw there the young woman he felt so deeply for, seeing right through him in only the way that she could, he damned the consequences and added in a quiet voice, "And about you…"

"About us?"

"That's not what I said," he replied stubbornly.

All she had to do was stare at him and raise an eyebrow for him to recant, "Okay, fine. About that too."

By this time, his hands were nervously fidgeting in front of his chest, a classic Ranma habit. Akane's eyes kept straying from his own to look at his hands, and she started to feel the need to stop them fidgeting - like the twinging sensation one gets when someone is clicking a pen with reckless abandon. She couldn't help herself: she closed the majority of distance between them and gently clasped his hands with her own, bringing them down from his chest so she could into his eyes without distractions.

"And?" she questioned, looking into the depths of his intense blue eyes, clouded with thought.

For a short while, he broke eye contact and stared at their clasped hands; looking as if he was having a heated conversation with himself inside his mind. Then, he shyly found her eyes again and began speaking, "And…"

To Akane's later chagrin, he was interrupted. They heard what sounded like a mangled cry and a body splash into the water. Their hands dropped and attention immediately diverged, they ran around the rock which blocked whatever it was from view, to see a body face-down passed out in the warm water. Ranma jumped in without hesitation and pulled the body to land. Dirty-faced and clothes slightly ripped from what they assumed was getting lost in the mountains; they turned the body onto its back and saw that it was Ryoga.

* * *

_Heh heh heh, good ol' Ryoga. Gotta love that poor boy. You know, in Word, spell-checker suggests "RhoGAM" (exact spelling) as a substitute for his name. o.O How very odd!_

_Anyway I'm leaving for a one-week vacation tomorrow, so I'll be working on my tan rather than my writing 'til I get back ; ) Please review, and keep those suggestions coming!_


	3. chapter 3

_Author's notes: _

_/bows and kneels to readers/ Forgive me, please, for the incredibly belated update. This thing called 'last year of school' came along and distracted me, I am terribly sorry and have felt guilty for leaving this up in the air. I was obliged to come back to it because of all the lovely reviewers who gave me feedback, thank you all! I am planning on finishing this story in another 1 - 2 chapters which should hopefully be up and done within the next two weeks. _

* * *

**The Chaos That Lies Silently Beneath Serenity**

Ranma did not bother to mask his irritated glares thrown to Ryoga, lying unconscious on Genma's futon on the floor with a warm towel over his head. Akane knelt beside Ryoga with Kasumi, checking his temperature and assisting to bandage the deep grazes on his arms. Ranma was sure his presence would cause problems, especially if he had seen anything between Akane and himself.

'Not like anything happened, anyway…' he told himself, fighting back the blush creeping into his cheeks. He needed a break, (ironically enough as they were on a vacation) a break from being around Akane; because whenever she was around he could not keep his eyes from wandering to her, leaving his mind to promptly follow.

Standing up, he wordlessly made for the door but was turned around by Akane's voice, "Where are you going?" Her dark eyes were questioning.

"For a walk," he said simply, but before he could leave, his mother appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, saying pleasantly, "Try to find Ryoga's pack while you're out, will you? I think he'll need his things when he leaves." Ranma thought he saw the ghost of a wink from his mother's eyes, which seemed to read his turbulent thoughts. With that, he left into the chilly mountain air.

Akane kneeled in front of Ryoga and tried to dissipate her irritation at him for interrupting her moment with Ranma. She was sure Ranma had been close to saying something important; they had both been on edge since that night in the mountain cave where they had snuggled up together to gain the warmth needed to survive the cold. There was this terrible feeling between them now as though something was left unresolved, though it seemed to Akane to have been there for quite some time, and merely stirred up in the events of the past few days.

Looking over Ryoga's bandaged arms, she supposed it really wasn't his fault that he showed up at impeccable timing. It was just another of those coincidental, karmic events which her and Ranma's relationship was based around.

"There," said Kasumi gently as she put the finishing bandaid on Ryoga's cut hand, "All done. We should just let him rest now." Akane nodded mutely, taciturn since that morning. As soon as Kasumi had left the room, Nabiki strolled over and with a casual air noted to Akane, "Where did these new medical skills of hers come from? I think she must have picked them up while spending all that time at Nermia's medical clinic. Perhaps even private tutoring from Dr Tofu himself."

Akane chuckled half-heartedly. In a rare moment of sisterly intuition, Nabiki pulled Akane up by the hand and said, "C'mon, let's enjoy the peace of the hot springs while it lasts," avoiding any further small-talk and especially steering clear of mentioning Ranma's name. A smile floated to Akane's face, touched by her sister's selective kindness (though knowing it was only temporary).

-----

One fast step after another, Ranma's feet trampled over the rocky mountain path. Head down, his brow was furrowed in an uncharacteristically upset expression. His fast walking brought him quickly into the thick of the mountain vegetation which reaching into the area behind their cabin and leading to the opening of the hot springs, where Ryoga must have been wandering aimlessly. Ranma cared little for finding the eternally lost boy's backpack, having merely wanted to walk off his feelings of discontent, the uncomfortable air between himself and Akane which was tense with unresolved feelings. The hours slipped away from Ranma unnoticed as he continued walking in circles, in squares and in triangles, making no progress in his attempts to walk off his restlessness. In a burst of frustration, he swung around and kicked hard at a tree, sending bark flying off at diverse angles. Not noticing where he was going, he began to move again until his foot snagged on something and brought him crashing head-first into the dirty ground. With ill-humour he sat up, grumbling mentally as he picked his foot free from the thing which had snagged him: the strap of a backpack. A familiar looking backpack at that: dark brown and broad enough to be filled with an array of camping gear. It was Ryoga's.

'What a hilarious coincidence,' thought Ranma, wiping his dirt-ridden face with a sleeve. He went to pick up the backpack but noticed some of its contents sprawled upon the ground. One item snagged his eye as effectively as his foot had been snagged by the backpack: a postcard with the image bearing a striking resemblance to this particular mountainside. Curiously, he flipped it over and read:

"Dear Ryoga,

I'm thrilled to hear in your latest letter that you can make it to the Chubu region to meet me! I'm visiting my grandfather in the mountainside, I know you have difficulties with direction so I will wait for you as long as I stay here, though I will be leaving at the end of the month.

I hope to see you as soon as possible.

Akari

P.S. I've drawn you another map, in case you lost the last one: )"

Attached was a fairly well-drawn map which was easy to read, marking out a clear path from the bottom of the mountains to the cabin where Akari was staying with her grandfather. It was further up from the cabin where the Tendos and Saotomes were staying: Ryoga had evidently tried to cut through the thick of forest in a crude shortcut. Ranma smirked, pleased that Ryoga's relationship with Akari seemed to be continuing well. Maybe he'd given up on Akane, he hoped, and wouldn't cause problems between them. Folding the postcard and putting into his back pocket (he had the feeling he'd need it later), he hastily pushed the rest of the items into the backpack, shouldered it and ran back to the cabin feeling energized and optimistic.

------

"WHAT!" shouted Ryoga, eyes bludging and veins popping out in indignation, "They did WHAT!"

Kasumi frowned, her eyes remaining on the soup she was stirring for dinner. Ryoga wasn't taking the news of Ranma and Akane's mountain quagmire very well. He had awoken recently, finding Kasumi the only one inside (cooking). She explained how he had been found and that the families had extended their welcome for him to stay with them that week while he recovers from the nasty bruise on his head, where he was concussed. He spluttered many grateful thanks for allowing him to stay, eventually asking what they were doing here. Kasumi filled him in, not failing to mention finding Ranma and Akane lying in each others' arms some two nights before, going on to explain that this is also why they were now sharing a room with a double bed.

"B-but…" Ryoga weakly said in denial, his world crashing down around him.

"Oh I know, they aren't married – it simply isn't right! But they assure us nothing is going on between them. Anyhow, father and uncle Saotome are so eager to get them married. And you know Nabiki, she loves to tease them."

Ryoga went silent, having instantly forgotten about Akari partly due to his concussion and partly because of this new information. He was still deeply infatuated with Akane, and whenever he was around her he could not keep himself from daydreaming about being with her. His relationship with Akari was more genuine, real and was solidly-based, but Ryoga was having trouble disconnecting himself from his 'love' for Akane – the first person to have accepted him as P-Chan. Consciously, he did not mean to be unfaithful and had nothing but pure intentions and regard for both of the girls, though he tended to have a limited attention span which was often tugged between either.

'Right, I'll set Ranma straight! He can't just play around with girls' feelings! How dare that Casanova toy with Akane when he has all those girls in Nermia hanging off of him. No shame at all!' he thought, blindly not noticing his own hypocrisy.

He spent the rest of the afternoon benevolently helping Kasumi in the kitchen while scheming subtle ways to interrupt Ranma. Out of respect to the families to which he was a guest to, any fighting or loud disruptions were out of the question.

-------

Dinner that night was served to the eight people sitting around the crowded dining table. Akane stole glances at Ranma, who she hadn't seen since that morning; his face was dirt-smudged and his forehead pasted with dry sweat. She couldn't help but think he looked attractive, though mentally reproached herself for this train of thought. She guessed he had been exerting himself - training or running like he usually did when he had something on his mind. Was that a good sign?

Ranma wasted no time upon clearing his throat and loudly asking, "So Ryoga, what were you doing wandering around in these parts?"

Akane and Ranma both listened intently. They had been trying to gauge from Ryoga's behaviour how much he had seen between them.

Ryoga blinked a few times, fighting his urge to yell random abuse at Ranma for his women-seducing ways, replying, "Well… My memory's a bit foggy still, but I remember that I was making my way up the mountains," he paused. "Though I can't remember the reason," Ranma's eyes narrowed, remembering Akari's postcard. Was Ryoga telling the truth or was he just suffering from his 'selective memory'?

"I got lost, and couldn't find my way out of this forest, when I heard voices and what sounded like running water. I ran towards it, seeing two figures, but I too late I saw a branch above me and I hit against it, falling into the water."

Ranma and Akane concentrated their willpower into not fidgeting.

"Ah, and that's when Ranma saw you and brought you back," concluded Soun.

"The two figures must have been Ranma and Akane then," nodded Ryoga, on his best behaviour.

Nabiki, back to her usual self, suggestively contributed to the conversation in her usual manner, "Hmm, I wonder what you two were doing out there so early, by yourselves…"

Ryoga flinched. Akane feigned ignorance in a much practiced act of nonchalance while Ranma put his energies into a frenzied fight with his father over the last piece of potato. The remained of dinner was spent with Nodoka preoccupying everyone and skilfully avoiding further discussion on the subject, aware of its effects on the three lovelorn adolescents at the table.

----------

The time came again when the household was to sleep. Ranma and Akane walked self-consciously to their shared room, Ryoga's eyes obsessively fixated on them from when he lay on his futon in the corner until Akane shut the door behind them, blocking his view. They stood at different ends of the room, shuffling nervously and not saying anything – this was the first time they had been alone together since that morning.

Suddenly, a thought hit Akane, who looked at Ranma and asked, "How're we going to get changed?" Then she added out of habit and annoyance at the awkwardness between them, "You pervert!"

He pulled a face at her, stuck out his tongue and replied, "Hah! No need to worry Akane. We Saotome's have skills and techniques to deal with problems arising in all areas of life."

She arched an eyebrow questioningly as he got into one side of the bed, fully clothed, proceeding to say, "Saotome ultimate technique: shedding snake-skin!"

Ranma was wriggling around under the covers with an expression of intense concentration and utmost seriousness, and within seconds his arm appeared at the side of the bed and dumped down his shirt and pants.

Akane grabbed a chair and threw it at him, agitated, "What do you think you're doing! You expect me to sleep in a bed with you naked!"

He caught the chair, laughing, "Naked?" He then stood up on the bed; Akane shrieked but then noticed he was in his usual boxer-shorts and singlet top.

"I dunno bout you," he continued, smirking at her expression, "but I don't sleep naked. Sorry to disappoint you," he added grinning.

She shot him a glare, "I certainly don't either." She threw off his composure instantly as she said, "Now turn around and _close your eyes_ because I need to get changed. I don't possess the Saotome _skill_," the last word was emphasised with sarcasm.

Ranma lay at the very edge of his side of the bed, putting a hand over his shut eyes and burying his face in the pillow as Akane insisted, "And don't peek or I'll kill you."

She was very pleased to not hear the usual retort, 'Who'd wanna peek at a tomboy like you?'

Ranma tried to clear his mind, make it blank. 'Did she have to tell me? Jeez couldn't she just have slept clothed… or changed in some other room…' it was torture for Ranma, who could not fend off the memories of when they had kept each other warm that night in the mountains.

They said quiet goodnights, turned out the lights and stayed at opposite ends of the bed, both thinking of each other and pretending to sleep. Eventually, they both managed to drift off into a sleep filled with disjointed dreams of confessing their feelings but being interrupted by numerous obstacles. Their unconscious bodies moved closer, almost naturally.

----------

Ryoga heard the distant ticking of a clock as the hours slid past midnight. He couldn't sleep. Eyes staring at the door of Ranma and Akane's room, he couldn't bear to think of them being there together, doing who knows what. Not that Akane would be so impure, but Ranma! Decisively, he got up and tipy-toed his way to the kitchen, picking up a glass which would be his tool for Plan A.

The door creaked as it opened. The dim moonlight streaming in from the large window illuminated the bed, where the figures of Ranma and Akane were sleeping, leaning on each other. Ryoga worked desperately to control his fury and outrage, tempted to beat the living crap out of Ranma for being such a womanizing scoundrel. But he was bound by a debt to the families, so instead he merely walked to the side of the bed. With narrowed eyes he threw the contents of the glass of cold water over Ranma's slumberous face, leaving the room swiftly and clicking the door shut after him. As girl-Ranma shot bolt-upright, Ryoga was already back on his futon feigning sleep. Running a hand through her flaming red hair, Ranma shivered with confusion and cold, wondering, 'How on earth did I transform?'

Noticing Akane's arm draped around her waist, Ranma became startled and blushed furiously. 'I'll never get back to sleep now,' she concluded shaking her head vigorously from side to side, leaving the bed silently after carefully tucking the blanket back over Akane's arm. With one last look at Akane's peaceful expression, Ranma left the room and made her way to the hot springs. Ryoga saw girl-Ranma leave the room from where he lay, jet-black fringe draped over his peering eyes. He sighed as drowsiness overtook him, at last being able to sleep peacefully.

------------

The next morning, they all found Ranma in the hot springs, his arms leaning behind him on the rocky surface as he dozed. The prolonged exposure to the heat of the water had made his skin go down wherever he was submerged in water: from the chest down. Genma ran at him shouting melodramatically, "Son! You're going to destroy your muscles with prolonged exposure to scorching temperatures!"

He then picked Ranma up and threw him in the air; Ranma (managing to keep the towel draped around his waist) landed expertly, though his legs gave way from under him like jelly. "You invalid!" continued to yell Genma, charging at him in his usual fashion, "How can you possibly inherit the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts with an indulging attitude like that!"

"Aw shuddup Pop," yelled back Ranma, getting to his feet with determination and throwing a fury of punches at his father, (thankful that his arms had not been submerged within the water) "You're just jealous that I got here before you, stupid old man."

Akane looked upon the scene puzzled. That had been the second morning she awoke alone, with strange behaviour from Ranma.

The day passed in a rather uneventful manner. Everyone mostly kept to themselves, with Ranma being forced to stay away from the springs (to heal his raw muscles) and Ryoga's scheming put away at present. Ranma pondered over the events of the night before and sent the occasional suspicious stare at Ryoga.

-----------

That night, Ranma was prepared. He slid into a very light sleep, attempting to ignore the ever-affecting presence of Akane at the other side of the bed, with which he had still not cleared anything. He awoke instantly when he heard the creak of the door, staying perfectly still but sensing the movements of a person in the room. He opened his eyes in time to see Ryoga, as he suspected; but instead of tipping the glass of water over Ranma he threw it over himself, landing at the edge of the bed. P-Chan's eyes widened as he noticed too late that Ranma was awake, and had sat up. They were perfectly still, shooting daggers at each other through their eyes, each with fury that could pierce.

"Look at what we have here…" Ranma whispered, moving closer to P-Chan, "a little piggy…"

P-Chan started to growl, but as soon as Ranma pulled a warm kettle from under the bed he fell quiet. Neither wanted Akane awake at that moment.

"Doesn't poor widdle piggy want a warm bath?" Ranma shot him a maniac smile. Fear and desperation shone from P-Chan's eyes as he instantly made a break for the door, but Ranma was too quick. He shot up from the bed and landed silently on the pig with one foot securing him to the floor. Picking him up with one firm hand, Ranma grabbed Ryoga's clothes (which were left on the bed from his change), his own pants, jacket and the kettle, silently and swiftly exiting the room.

As the door clicked shut, Akane stirred from her uneasy sleep. Absentmindedly, she reached an arm over to Ranma's side of the bed, finding nothing but a warm but empty indent in the mattress. Her eyes flickered open in disappointment and worry. Her dreams had been unsettling, a reflection of the mental turmoil of the past few days. Ranma and she seemed to be stuck in some kind of relationship limbo, halfway between a couple and nothing at all. They couldn't even participate in the same petty fights as they used to. Then there was the mystery of his nightly disappearance, though she suspected something to do with his being uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed with her.

'Maybe I kick too much when I'm sleeping…' She got out of bed, threw on some warm clothes and told herself that _tonight_, it was going to be resolved one way or another. She would make the situation with Ranma either move forwards or backwards, because at present she couldn't stand it. First though, she would have to find him – and with that thought, her hand reached the handle of the door.

* * *

_A/N: Heh, so, maybe you might all be annoyed and disappointed with this chapter (but I hope it wasn't **too** bad), but don't worry - the next one should be worth it ; )_

_**Please review and tell me your thoughts! Feedback helps to motivate writing!**_

_By the way - in case anyone didn't know, Akari is a girl character in the Ranma 1/2 manga who learns of Ryoga's curse (p-chan) and finds it adorable because she loves pigs. Ryoga likes her quite alot but gets lost on the way to their dates frequently. Theybecome penpals and write to each other while he's wandering the country (who knows how that works). Poor Ryoga attempts to court both Akari and Akane at the same time in some circumstances. Anyhow, go read the manga! It's great._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's notes: Hey everyone! Here's the next part. Shout-outs to Hououza, ranmaakane, DawnLove, Daouid, nonengel and borg rabbit for the feedback! I would have liked to use Nodoka more and have her tell off Ryoga, (heh heh wouldn't that be amusing) but felt as though he and Ranma really had issues to sort out :D _

* * *

**note:** Very slight language and violence warning. Nothing horrible, nevertheless be warned. 

**Chapter 4 : Confrontations and Resolutions**

The house and its inhabitants slumbered peacefully, unhearing of the loud squeals emanating from a small, black pig, and the thudded footsteps of a jogging pigtailed martial artist. Ranma knew he would have to literally 'take it outside' with Ryoga, there were bones to pick with that stupid pig which couldn't be done in the confines of the house. As he left the warmth of the dark passageway and hit the cold, bitter air of the open hot spring area, goose-bumps erupted over his skin and he shivered.

Without further ado, he threw P-Chan into the warm spring waters with force, watching as the figure of Ryoga emerged with a furious expression over his face. No need for the kettle after all, though it worked well to silence P-chan before. Ranma threw his clothes to the edge of the water and hurriedly put on his own long pants and jacket.

"Put your clothes on and fight me like a man, you sneaky bastard!" yelled Ranma, and before he could help himself added, "Trying to sneak into Akane's room like the pervert you are. What's the idea!"

Ryoga finished clothing himself hurriedly and shot Ranma a menacing glare, though his countenance was controlled with a deadly calm. He replied in a voice that was almost a whisper, though permeated with loathing, "No better than you. Taking advantage of Akane's innocent vulnerability, first in the mountains and now here, while all your hussies wait for you in Nerima."

"What did you say!"

Ryoga's calm disposition cracked, with all the pent up fury of the past few days emerging on his reddening face and bulging muscles.

"I knew this couldn't be settled with anything except fighting!" he yelled, sprinting at Ranma full-force.

Ranma did a quick sideways dodge, turning back and throwing a deft punch at Ryoga, which he blocked. Ranma continued the conversation as they exchanged blows, "Oh, that explains why you've been sneaking around with glasses of water during the night!"

Ranma's leg shot upwards and smashed Ryoga in the face, sending him flying backwards. He recovered to make another dash at Ranma, this time managing to slide and trip him, sending him to his back. Ryoga pinned him down; trying to punch through Ranma's upraised arms.

"I did those things so I wouldn't have to beat you up in front of your family, Ranma! I owe them for taking me in," said Ryoga between punches.

"Who's beating up WHO?" countered Ranma, grabbing Ryoga's wrists suddenly and throwing him behind him, flipping onto his feet skilfully. As Ryoga got up, Ranma landed a sharp blow to the stomach.

The boys continued to fight furiously, their battle auras burning. Ryoga grabbed Ranma by the shoulders and threw him into the hot springs, he leapt up and shouldered Ryoga against one of the many large rocks around the areas. They continued to leapt from rock to rock, from land to water, it was a battle of matched skill, strength and anger.

Then Ryoga yelled something which made the dynamic shift. They were locked in a close-up exchange of swift punches when he said spitefully, "You don't deserve her."

This hit a nerve. Ranma's aura flared suddenly; he landed a mighty blow which propelled Ryoga backwards until he thudded against a massive rock. Though he was used to communicating through his martial arts, Ranma felt as though it wasn't enough this time. He stood still, fists clenched, and asked Ryoga, "And why the hell not, pig-boy?"

The expected answer returned, "You're an unfaithful pervert! You're always rude to h-"

He was cut off, "You're not a pervert! I could have woken her up and poured warm water over you, then we'd see who's the pervert. Sleeping in her bed all the time, trying to even bathe with her – you're sick! I haven't told her out of honour, but it's something you should do yourself if you ever stopped being a pathetic coward."

The words stung, but then the finishing blow came, "Don't talk to me about being faithful. You've been alternating your fancies between Akane and Akari for months now, depending on your whims. I feel sorry for Akari, being stupid enough to first like you and then put up with your inability to make up your mind."

Akari… The thought hit Ryoga like a lightning-bolt.

"I found you little postcard, you jerk." He pulled it out from his back pocket where it had remained folded, walked up to Ryoga and threw it at his face, where he weakly caught it.

"Remember the date you were meant to be going to? Or did you become too distracted interfering with me and Akane?"

Ryoga's eyes widened, staring with terror at the postcard in his hands. It had truly vanished from his mind since he first arrived there. Everything Ranma was saying was actually… right! How was it possible? The dark gloom of depression and defeat tugged at the edge of Ryoga's senses as it sunk into him slowly, an all too familiar feeling.

Ranma however, so wound up from his confused emotions in the past few days, kept talking. Rambling, even, in a fast mumble.

"I may not be the kindest person, especially in the way I treat Akane (which I regret, the words just come out like habit and I can't help bein' a jerk), but we've had to go through a lot of crap from people trying to kill us, marry us, get us married, kidnap her, take me away for something my father did years ago, poison our food," he was talking to himself now more than anyone, staring at the sky, "and overall manipulate us. I think if that doesn't scare us away from each other then there's not much that can, except maybe me sayin' something stupid, but I'm working on that. The only thing that makes it worth staying in Nerima, and hell even enjoying it, is her."

He suddenly remembered himself and jumped, looking at Ryoga. He was relieved to see that the boy with the yellow bandana seemed to have tuned out long ago. Ryoga lifted his head and stood up straight. Looking Ranma square in the face, he moved a few steps closer and said, "I never thought I'd say it in a million years, Ranma… but… you're right. I've made a shameful mess of everything. I'm not worthy of the ground that either Akari or Akane walk on-"

Ranma was a bit shocked to see how much his words impacted the usually thick-skulled Ryoga, "Man, c'mon-"

"It's true Ranma. I don't deserve Akane at all."

He began walking towards Ranma in slow steps, but passed him as Ranma realized he was leaving, "You do, Ranma, as much as I hate to say it. Listen to me!"

Turning around to face him, an edge of his previous fiery zest was put back into his voice, "You have to tell her. I can't stand seeing her hurt by your jerkish, cowardly refusal to admit your feelings for her."

Ranma choked, then attempted to feign casualness, "What are you talking 'bout… you don't think Akane actually li-"

"I know she does, you idiot," he glared. Then he said in a very low voice which Ranma only just heard, "I learnt things being P-chan which I wish I could forget or ignore."

He began walking away again, and said loudly as his parting words, "I'll take care of things in Nerima. But don't expect to see me, or the pig, again anytime soon. Goodbye, Ranma Saotome."

With that, he vanished through the passageway, head down. Ranma felt something warm trickle down from his shoulder; he saw that he was bleeding very slightly from a cut through his shirt from the battle. He surveyed himself. Several small grazes were on his hands and face from being thrown to the ground and against the rocks. His stomach rumbled slightly, but that could be his usual hunger. More than anything, he felt achingly tired. He hadn't had a proper sleep since that night in the mountains…

Ranma's senses prickled; he felt the presence of someone near as he walked closer to the entrance to the passage leading to the house. His muscles tensed, habitually prepared for a battle, but his expression was dumbstruck when he heard a feminine voice sneeze twice. He moved around the large boulder obscuring his view and saw Akane standing there wearing a jacket over her usual yellow, baggy pajamas, shivering.

They looked at each other, Akane's eyes travelled from Ranma's messy hair to the cut on his shoulder and his bare feet.

"Akane! What are you doing here!" he was surprised not to have noticed her before, but her position was hidden from view.

She crossed her arms across her abdomen and replied, "I woke up and as usual, you were gone. I came to see what happened to you."

He went still, "How long have you been standing there?"

She seemed to fidget slightly. "Oh… I got here a few minutes ago and saw that you and Ryoga were arguing… I knew it was useless to try and interrupt. I notice you've been fighting, too."

"So, er," he began, with an arm behind his head, "did you hear what we were sayin'?"

"...No, not really. I couldn't hear over the noise of the water. You were too far away." She noticed his disposition change and relax at those words, and added suspiciously, "Why? What were you talking about?"

Ranma again went tense and self-conscious. He walked away a few steps with his back to her, feigning ignorance, and brought both arms up behind his head in his trademark stance. She wasn't going to let it go. Nearing closer, she poked him hard in the ribs and reiterated, "Well?"

He looked at her sideways, remaining silent. She broke the quiet with a sudden sneeze.

"Ah! Akane, you're gonna get sick…" he said, concerned and slightly guilty because it was his fault she was out here. Without second thought he unbuttoned his jacket, his favourite red Chinese-style one. "Take this, here."

Before she could refuse, he'd put it over her small shoulders like a blanket. It reached halfway down her thighs and was warm from being on Ranma's body, so in a way it was one. She blushed lightly, then noticing the bloodied gash on his left shoulder. His white singlet was stained with droplets of blood.

"Ranma, you're bleeding!" she exclaimed and, ignoring his modest "Aw, it's nothin'," she stepped closer to look at it. She gently ran her fingers on the skin over it; he tensed at her touch.

"Wait here!" and in a flash, Akane darted off down the passageway, leaving Ranma standing in the cold air without his jacket. He took the opportunity to slap himself across the face, trying to regain the composure which Akane had taken from him with her soft touch ad close proximity.

"Snap out of it, man," he said to himself, pacing furiously. 'How'm I ever gonna tell her… argh, I'm no good with words! I can't believe I wasted them on that idiot Ryoga.' He continued his pep-talk, but lapsed into negativity, 'Alright, I'll just say it, just say it that's all, and if she's bringing the first aid kit back with her, like I think she is, I can use that to patch myself up when she beats me to an inch of my life. Then I can escape into the mountains and live a life of solitude. Yea, yeah sounds good… oh no, what am I gonna do?'

Then he recalled what Ryoga had said about hearing things as P-chan, and he felt a glimmer of hope and the beginnings of courage. He'd never dared to think if Akane might like him or not, but… well it was all or nothing, he supposed, and with that his mind went blank, preparing for the 'battle' ahead.

Now that he was no longer running or fighting, he started to feel very cold. Walking two steps within the confines of the passageway, he was relieved that it was protected from the chilling wind; much warmer than the open air. He sat down cross-legged, leaning his back against the wall behind him. Akane emerged from the shadows shortly after, first-aid kit in hand as he had guessed.

She gave him a small smile, got to her knees next to him, rummaging through the kit to find disinfectant and bandages. He sat up straight and folded his arms, closing his eyes and thinking of how he could reveal his feelings. Akane swabbed some disinfectant on his shoulder lightly and it stung, he winced but he didn't flinch, mind preoccupied. "Does it hurt much?" asked Akane.

Ranma's eyes snapped open and he turned to Akane, his eyes burning into her own. He turned his body to face her own and said in a deep tenor, "Not as much as my love for you."

He paused for dramatic effect then continued, grabbing her by the shoulders, "I would endure aching pains and any battles if only, if only you were to return my love…"

His imagination abruptly ended as he realized that was much too Kuno-like, and also the high probability that Akane would end up nauseated from the lameness of the lines. Akane continued cleaning the cut as he replied honestly, "Nah, I'm used to it."

Akane finished bandaging his shoulder and patted it lightly. She noticed the graze on his forehead and shuffled closer, moving his fringe with her fingers. Ranma was surprised to see how much she was concentrating. All he could think about was her smell, the warmth of her fingers on his skin and of course, the things he had to say. She wiped his forehead with a cloth. He decided he would have to do it soon or he might never. Butterflies materialized in his stomach as nervousness overtook him. Remembering that in a battle, surprise is your best weapon, he opened his eyes.

"Akane?" he said, as she put a bandaid on his forehead.

"Hm?" she replied, moving her eyes from her handiwork to his own. She saw he seemed to be battling for composure and his face was turning red. He swallowed and said all he could manage.

"I love you."

She blinked; he had indeed taken her by surprise. The wind gushed between them as all seemed still. Ranma's heart beated rapidly and he wondered if she'd heard him or was just mentally planning the most efficient way to beat him senseless.

Still in shock, she sat back on her legs and, still staring at him as though she couldn't believe what he had just said, replied, "I…I love you too."

What happened next seemed only natural, being long overdue. Akane leaned closer as Ranma brought his head to hers; they were so close that as he breathed out Akane breathed him in. Shyly, their eyes closed and lips touched.

Akane drew her head back and giggled spontaneously, then pushed him lightly on the chest and said, "Why'd it take you so long to tell me!"

His expression changed, he shot back, "Me! I was too scared you were gonna leave me with permanent damage if I stuffed it up and said the wrong thing!"

She stood up. "The great Ranma Saotome, scared?"

He also stood, "Akane, you're a frightening girl sometimes…" he smiled radiantly, feeling light and relieved. "Anyhow, you never said anything either."

Reaching out for his hands, she pulled him closer and sighed happily, "It doesn't matter now, does it…"

His arms encircled her waist, lightly at first, as her hands went up behind his neck, and they kissed for a long time. The cold didn't bother them anymore, having once again found the best cure for it: body heat. They stayed like that, laughing, kissing, talking and occasionally whacking (on Akane's part, that is), until they saw the sky lightening and the darkness begin to fade away.

Akane ran her hands over Ranma's chest but frowned, "How are we going to deal with our families? If we tell them they'll knock us out and force us to marry…" she trailed off.

"We'll deal with them, don't worry," he assured her.

She shot him a disbelieving look.

"Trust me Akane. Like you said, it doesn't matter now. We'll see this through."

They walked back down the passageway slowly, hand-in-hand. Content and warm, neither said a word to break the perfect silence, savouring it while it lasted.

- End of chapter -

* * *

_Awww the cuteness :) __There should be another chapter coming up fairly soon - **BUT** - and this is a big but - it's conditional on your reviews! I need to hear yourcomments and inputabout where you want to see this story go. That is, in the next part, what do you want more of? Ranma/Akane together-ness, a 'family discussion', returning to Nerima, Ryoga owning up to his secret finally, or something else? I need to know! Be specific. Tell me all your suggestions and I promise I'll listen to themXD_

_Thanks everyone! _

_P.S. Sorry if I misled anyone to think that P-Chan's secret was going to be revealed. I would've, butthen the focus would beaway from the main thing - Ranma and Akane getting together._

_P.P.S. You out there. Yes YOU. STOP! I have a hit-counter now /-eyes narrow-/ Don't think I don't know how many look at this page and don't leave a comment. Even if only 1/5 of the people who clicked on it actually read through it, that's still not many! ;) Please review?_


End file.
